


Red and Blue Drabble

by Crush_Me_Please



Series: Paradise Motel Week [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Comics Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men, paradise motel week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crush_Me_Please/pseuds/Crush_Me_Please
Summary: Sometimes you just need to cuddle your android gfDay 5 of Paradise Motel WeekRed and Blue
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Red and Blue Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short,,,,I just wanted something soft lol

Red was calmly sitting in a comfy chair, wrapped up in the oversized sweater Blue had given her. The noises of people yelling in the Lobby sidewalks towards passerbys. She could hear someone call out particularly loud, and a familiar voice calling back to them.

Blue entered their small living space, calmly setting a plastic bag down on the table, smiling faintly at her red headed partner.

“Welcome home, dear,” Red smiled back, sitting up more in her chair. She brushed some of the hair out of her eyes, they had practically lit up as soon as Blue had come home. 

Blue smiled back, taking the plus out of the bag, “Thank you, I'm happy to be home,” she made her way towards Red. Red shifted and let her carefully put the plus into her back. 

When Red turned back to look at Blue, she noticed how tense she looked. The red headed droid pulled the other into her lap, “Stay,” she mumbled as she buried her face into Blue’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” Blue whispered back, wrapping her arms tightly around Red, “I won’t leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and critique are always welcome and appreciated !!


End file.
